ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
John Smith 10
When an average high school tennis player finds a watch turning him into different "creatures" as he calls them, he has to fight robots and what he learns to be aliens to protect himself and his friends. Main Characters *John Smith *Julie Yamamoto *Eddy *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Season 1 #And Then There Were Ten (John Smith 10) #Talk of the Town #Pier Pressure (John Smith 10) #Greetings From Techadon (John Smith 10) #The New Girl #Save the Last Dance (John Smith 10) #Techadon Resistance #Hunted (John Smith 10) #A Small Problem (John Smith 10) #Nowhere to Run #The Omnitrix #Camp Fear (John Smith 10) #Wolf Bane Season 2 #Grounded (John Smith 10) #Azmuth (episode) #Grudge Match (John Smith 10) #In Charm's Way (John Smith 10) #Joyride (John Smith 10) #Wes Out #Plumbers' Helpers (John Smith 10) #Paradox (John Smith 10) #What are Little Girls Made Of? (John Smith 10) #Alone Together (John Smith 10) #Merry Christmas (John Smith 10) #Highbreed Rising #Undercover (John Smith 10) #Voided (John Smith 10) #Pet Project (John Smith 10) #Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10) #War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) #War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) Season 3 #Tough Luck (John Smith 10) #Frozen Nest #Cold and Cunning #Primus (John Smith 10) #Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) #Vengeance of Vilgax Part 2 (John Smith 10) #Fame (John Smith 10) #Crunch Time #Basic Training (John Smith 10) #Advanced Training #Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) #Time Walker #Too Hot to Handle (John Smith 10) #Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10) #Vreedle, Vreedle (John Smith 10) #Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) Season 4 #Love (John Smith 10) #Time Heals (John Smith 10) #Things Change #Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) #The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) #Girl Trouble (John Smith 10) #Star Light, Star Bright #Be-Knighted (John Smith 10) #Vendetta (John Smith 10) #John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 #John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 Season 5 #Ultimate Evolution #Con on Ice #Lost Prey #Eye of the Beholder (John Smith 10) #Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) #If All Else Fails (John Smith 10) #Simian Says (John Smith 10) #Hero Time (John Smith 10) #The Visitor (John Smith 10) #The Creature From Beyond (John Smith 10) #Where the Magic Happens (John Smith 10) #Retribution #The Purge (John Smith 10) Season 6 #Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) #Knight's Temple #The Flame Keepers' Circle (John Smith 10) #Primus Again #They Lurk Below (John Smith 10) #Catch a Falling Star (John Smith 10) #Consequences #It's Not Easy Being Gwen (John Smith 10) #Trade Off (John Smith 10) #John 10,000 (episode) #Chip Off the Block #The Widening Gyre (John Smith 10) #A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) #Solitary Alignment (John Smith 10) #The Beginning of the End (John Smith 10) #The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) #The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) #The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) Specials #John Smith 10 Christmas Special Trivia *John doesn't know that he transforms into aliens at first, but believes they are monsters. *All characters have their UAF appearance, except those who were revealed first in Omniverse, and a few noted individuals, such as Wildvine, who has his OS appearance. *As seen in The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10), Paradox has enough power to fix the Omnitrix. Category:Series Category:John Smith 10 Category:Episode Guides Category:Dioga beta